Lovers
by Nobodyshoulddiealone
Summary: Ethan est perturbé et décide d'aller voir Danny pour, enfin, se confier. (OS SLASH PWP)


« D**a**n**s** l'**a**m**o**u**r**, o**n** f**a**i**t** l**'a**m**o**u**r** p**a**r **a**m**o**u**r** »

* * *

- **Danny, descends s'il te plait ! Un de tes amis est là.**

**- Jackson ?**

**- Je sais qui est Jackson Danny. **

**- Oui, pardon maman, tu peux faire monter s'il te plait ! **

**- D'accord**, dit-elle**, je t'en prie monte, sa chambre est au bout du couloir. **

**- Merci,** dit la voix d'un homme.

Je me demande qui ça peut bien être. Ma porte s'ouvre alors sur Ethan. Je suis surpris de le voir chez moi, je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir donné mon adresse.

**- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je dérange ?** demande-t-il mal à l'aise.

**- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas eu de nouvelles de toi de tout le week-end et tu n'étais pas au lycée aujourd'hui. **

**- Désolé…**

**- C'est pas un reproche, tu n'as pas à m'envoyer de message pour te justifier, je pensais que tu étais malade en fait. **

**- J'ai quelques soucis avec mon frère. **

Ethan avait vraiment l'air fatigué, et triste. Je lui tendais la main et l'attirais vers le lit. On s'assoit côte à côte. J'allais pour retirer ma main de la sienne mais il ne me laissa pas faire.

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Tes soucis, avec ton frère. **

**- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. **

**- Tu ne m'embêtes pas, parfois parler de nos soucis à quelqu'un de neutre ça aide. **

**- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de neutre, ça te concerne. **

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Aiden et moi sommes venus en ville pour…enfin on devait se concentrer sur notre avenir. Il pense que tu me distrais de nos objectifs et que je devrais cesser de te voir. **

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il ne veut plus me parler ? Doit-on arrêter de se voir ?

**- Tu…es d'accord avec lui ?**

**- Non.** Déclare Ethan, sûr de lui.

**- Ok, **répondis-je en souriant, soulagé.

**- C'est vrai que je suis un peu distrait, mais… je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose si c'est parce que je t'apprécie. **

**- Je… je t'apprécie aussi, beaucoup. **

Son sourire illumine toute la pièce, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Je suis content qu'il m'en parle au lieu de garder tout ça pour lui.

**- Au fait, comment est-ce que tu as eu mon adresse ? **

**- Oh, euh…j'ai demandé à Lydia, en me faisant passer pour Aiden. **

**- Tu l'as embrassée ?**

**- Quoi ?! Non !** s'exclame-t-il avec force.

Je rigole légèrement et me penche pour l'embrasser, il pose ses mains sur mon torse pour m'en empêcher et jette un coup d'œil vers la porte de ma chambre.

**- Si ta mère entre…**

**- Ça te gène ?**

**- Euh, je ne sais pas. Ta mère ne dira rien ?**

**- Non. Elle sait que je suis homo, elle m'accepte comme ça. **

**- J'aurais aimé… non rien.**

**- Dis-moi Ethan. **

**- J'aurais aimé avoir une mère moi aussi. **

**- Vous êtes orphelins toi et ton frère ?** demandais-je doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

**- Oui. Notre mère nous a abandonnés à la naissance. **

**- Je suis désolé, tu aurais mérité d'avoir une mère aimante. **

**- Je ne pense pas. **

**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**- Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu ne connais pas tout de moi, Danny. **

**- Je ne demande que ça, tu sais. **

Il sourit tristement, se penche, m'embrasse légèrement.

**- Peut-être un jour… **

**- Quand tu voudras. **

On s'embrasse à nouveau et bientôt le baiser dérape pour devenir plus sensuel, plus passionné. La langue d'Ethan caresse mes lèvres, joue avec ma propre langue. Je me déplace et suis désormais à califourchon sur lui. Ses grandes mains calleuses glissent sur mes hanches, soulèvent mon t-shirt et se collent contre ma peau. Je le repousse contre le lit, et tente d'enlever son t-shirt.

**- Danny, pas ici. Ça me gène…si tes parents entrent, ce n'est pas correct. **

**- Ils ne rentreront pas, ils savent que tu es là. **

**- Tu as parlé de nous à ta mère ?**

**- Non, pas encore, mais elle doit s'en douter. **

**- Tu vas lui en parler ?**

**- Bien sur, plus tard si notre histoire dure, je lui en parlerais. Je lui parle un peu de tout tu sais. **

**- Oh… ça doit être…bien. **

**- Tu ne parles pas avec ton frère ?**

**- Pas beaucoup. **

**- Vous êtes jumeaux pourtant. **

Il soupire et glisse sa tête dans mon cou sans répondre. J'adore la sensation de ses bras musclés noués autour de moi. Je me détache à regret pour aller bloquer la poignée de ma porte de chambre avec une chaise afin d'en interdire l'accès, puis je retourne sur ses genoux. Sa langue glisse contre mon cou, je penche alors la tête en arrière pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Mes mains caressent son dos et viennent enfin retirer son t-shirt. Mon dieu, Ethan a vraiment un corps magnifique. Je tendais les mains vers son pantalon pour le dégrafer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à me soulever, certes je ne suis pas bien gros mais quand même, et à me faire basculer sur le lit. Ses mains se font plus pressantes, mon t-shirt rejoint très vite le sien sur le sol de ma chambre. Ses lèvres se posent tantôt sur ma bouche, dans mon cou, tantôt sur mon torse, mes tétons, mes abdos. Une de ses mains caresse gentiment mon torse tandis que l'autre glisse sur la bosse qui tend mon pantalon. Je gémis de frustration et de plaisir mêlé.

**- Ethan… **

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Danny ?** demande-t-il en relevant la tête et en souriant.

**- Touche-moi,** dis-je doucement.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Touche-moi, bordel !** répondis-je en haussant la voix.

**- Mais je te touche déjà, Danny. **

J'essaie d'inverser les rôles mais il ne me laisse pas faire. Il fini par déboutonner mon pantalon et me le retirer.

**- Tu es trop habillé…** murmure-t-il.

**- Pas plus que tu ne l'es, toi. **Répliquais-je dans un souffle.

Il me sourit et se lève pour finir de se déshabiller, enlevant son jean et son boxer en même temps, le laissant nu … et excité. Il se rallonge sur moi et m'enlève mon boxer. Son corps se colle contre le mien et il se frotte contre mon érection. Nous gémissons tout les deux suite au contact. Ma main caresse le dos musclé d'Ethan, ses bras, son torse, tout ce qui est à ma portée. Ses lèvres viennent finalement embrasser mon gland. Après quelques va-et-vient à l'aide de sa main, il me prend entièrement en bouche, je gémis de bonheur. Mon dieu, sa bouche est absolument parfaite et ses yeux…il me regarde tout en me suçant et son regard est synonyme de luxure. Je lève les hanches pour m'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa bouche, mais il m'en empêche en me bloquant contre le matelas avec ses mains. Ethan a vraiment beaucoup de force, je pense avoir des bleus sur les hanches d'ici demain, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est excitant de voir sa langue taquiner ma verge. Je suis sur le point de jouir et tente de lui faire comprendre mais il s'en fiche. Il pose sa bouche sur mon gland et le suçote comme si ma queue était une sorte de sucette, tout mon corps se cambre et je lui jouis dans la bouche. Ethan se relève et vient m'embrasser, me faisant partager ma jouissance.

On se câline quelques instants, Ethan en profite pour lécher deux de ses doigts. J'attrape sa main et mets ses doigts dans ma propre bouche. On se regarde les yeux dans les yeux, et il fait glisser ses doigts hors de ma bouche. Il m'embrasse tout en douceur et fait glisser un premier doigt dans mon intimité. Je me crispe suite à l'intrusion mais les baisers d'Ethan parviennent à me détendre.

Après quelques va-et-vient, Ethan ajoute un doigt et ces derniers viennent rencontrer ma prostate me faisant presque crier tellement le plaisir est intense. Mon amoureux laisse échapper un petit rire devant ma réaction.

**- Ne te moque…pas, c'est….c'est bon…** dis-je, dans un soupir.

**- Je n'oserais pas bébé…tu es prêt ?**

**- Oui…. Prends-moi, fais-moi l'amour…s'il te plait… **

Ethan m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, puis commence à s'enfoncer délicatement en moi après avoir mis un préservatif. C'est douloureux, Ethan a été vraiment gâté par la nature à vrai dire… Ses avants bras sont placé autour de mon visage, il relève la tête et me sourit.

**- Détends-toi bébé, d'accord ? Juste, détends-toi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal…**

**- Je sais Ethan, je le sais. **

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il commence enfin à bouger et le plaisir nous envahit tout les deux, Ethan gémit et grogne par moment, c'est assez sexy je trouve. Peu à peu il accélère, je m'agrippe à ses avant-bras et bouge mes hanches frénétiquement pour obtenir plus de contacts.

**- Du calme bébé… **

**- Plus…Ethan, s'il te plait…plus vite… **

Je n'étais plus qu'un corps gémissant sous les assauts de mon petit-ami. Il rit légèrement et accélère encore une fois le mouvement.

**- Là, c'est mieux ?**

**- Oui…continue, je t'en prie… **

La main d'Ethan glisse vers ma verge tendue, elle est si dure qu'elle me fait mal. Il enroule sa main autour et me branle lentement. De petits geignements plaintifs sortent de ma bouche et mes hanches reprennent leur incessant mouvement.

**- Tu vas venir bébé, pas vrai ? Tu vas jouir ?**

**- Oui… oh oui, Ethan…**

**- Allez viens, bébé, viens maintenant. Pour moi.** Me dit-il avec une voix un brin autoritaire.

Le ton de sa voix et ses va-et-vient me font décoller, la jouissance m'envahit et j'ai l'impression que mon corps explose en mille morceaux. De longues trainées de sperme s'étalent maintenant sur mon ventre plat et musclé. Ethan grogne et ses dents mordent mon cou au moment même où il jouit à son tour. Il tombe sur moi et j'enroule mes bras autour de son corps. Nos respirations sont saccadées et ont du mal à revenir à la normale.

**- Danny ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- Je t'aime… **marmonne Ethan, sa bouche collée contre mon torse.

**- Je n'ai pas entendu Ethan.**

**- Je t'aime. **Répète-t-il en levant la tête et me regardant cette fois ci.

Il baisse très vite la tête et m'embrasse légèrement le torse. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis si surpris de sa déclaration, pas que ce ne soit pas réciproque mais c'est juste… qu'Ethan a vraiment beaucoup de mal à se confier alors là…

Il commence à se lever, fait mine de partir mais je l'en empêche. J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et le fait relever la tête pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

**- Je t'aime aussi, Ethan. Je t'aime aussi. **

Son sourire pourrait illuminer une salle entière, nous nous embrassons puis il remet sa tête contre mon torse et nous restons là, en silence, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre.

* * *

T**A**D**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**M**!**

Mon premier essai sur Teen Wolf et sur un de mes nouveaux pairings préférés!

J'espère qu'il plaira et que j'aurais des reviews! :)

Bonne soirée/Journée/Matinée!


End file.
